1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors for use with cards, and particularly to the slanted card edge connector having a slanted housing with two rows of contacts positioned by two sides of the upward forward extending central slot of the housing wherein the upper row contacts are inserted into the housing from the back and the lower contacts are inserted into the housing from the front.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,985 discloses slanted DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) connectors each having a plurality of rows of contacts with vertically extending contact tails each for engagement within a through hole in the PC board on which the connectors are mounted. It is noted that to align the contact tails with the corresponding through holes in the PC board, a keeper section, i.e., the spacer, is used therewith about the rear portion of the housing of the connector. Anyhow, sometimes different PC board manufacturer defines different circuits layout on the PC board wherein the through hole soldering attachment may be replaced by the surface mounting securement, and the circuit pastes are designedly arranged on two sides of the housing of the connector instead of on the rear side of the housing.
An object of the invention is to provide a slanted DIMM connector having two rows of contacts of which the tails are respectively soldered on the corresponding pastes which are respectively located on two sides of the housing.
It is noted that originally, the through hole type slanted DIMM connector and/or the traditional surface mounting type vertical DIMM connector all have their contacts installed from the rear/bottom section of the housing, so that the fabrication and the assembling of the housing and the contacts are generally simple and easy. Differently, under the new situation of the invention that the slanted DIMM connector is required to have such two rows of contact tails respectively mounted on two sides of the housing for solderable engagement with the corresponding solder pastes on the PC board, it is natural that the distal end of the contact tail should confront the corresponding solder paste on the board. Understandably, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,295 discloses a horizontal type connector assembly wherein the lower connector includes a housing defining a central horizontal slot for receiving a card therein and two rows of contacts are positioned by two sides thereof, and wherein because the corresponding solder pastes are arranged on two sides of the housing and the contacts are all installed from the rear side of the housing, the contact tail of each lower row contact extends to the front side in a U-shaped configuration for attachment with the corresponding solder paste on the front side of the housing. It takes too much material of the lower row contacts and complicates the installation of the lower row contacts to the housing.
Therefore, another object of the invention is to provide a slanted DIMM connector with two rows of contacts wherein the lower row contacts are installed within the housing from the front side of the housing, whereby it is easy to assemble the contact to the housing and avoid wasting material for not extending in a form of U-shaped configuration of each contact tail of the lower row contact.